


Lost Nobles

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bond older than war has demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Nobles

“You need to stop this.”  
“I'm getting better.”  
“Better at not coming here?” He gave the mech splayed over his thighs a look.  
“Better at knowing when you're here.” A blue hand found a comfortable place over his spark. “Better at avoiding those I have to.”  
“Mirage.” Blast Off rested his hand over the car's. His tone was firm. They both knew the risks.  
The blue noble wriggled where he was, code reacting to the tone of voice in a way it would for no other. He leaned forward, placed a kiss on the hand that held his and peered back up. “I had to see you. I lost you once, I won't lose you again.”  
Blast Off laid the now forgotten datapad to the side. He'd been reading when the spy had slipped into the small room aboard the Nemesis he stayed in when the Combaticons were recalled. “You never lost me. You knew when they imprisoned me what I'd done. I only hoped you'd have moved on without me and lived a full life.”  
Mirage peered under hooded lids, “I could never have. I know our bonding was custom, but I know you. I know you here.” His finger gave a small poke at the heavy armor over Blast Off's spark. “The moment we joined I knew I could never leave you behind.”  
“I'm sorry you have to live through my bad choices. I've done you wrong in many ways.”  
Mirage smiled at the shuttle. “No, you made me stronger. When they sealed you away it hurt more than anything. The towers falling, my family dying; they were nothing after losing you.” The spy shifted, pulled himself up his bondmate to place his helm against the other's. “When I felt you again-”  
“I know.” Blast Off had felt it, the moment his spark was out of it's cell. The pound of relief and amazement on the other side of their link. “I'm sorry, for us both. I'm sorry that they made me a gestalt. I would have come to you if I could have. I have no stakes in this war.”  
Mirage kissed his mate's helm. “I'm sorry I do.”  
Blast Off nodded. His mate had lived a life while he was imprisoned. Mirage had gained so much from the naive spark he'd been and as much as he wanted to ask Mirage to leave his cause he couldn't, not when he'd already had to abandon him once; not when he was joined as a combiner in a way that made leaving impossible. It was a new prison now, a cruel one with no bars but the marks they wore.  
Blast Off's mask retracted, visor folded away. “I can't lose you again. If you were caught-”  
“I won't be.” Mirage assured.  
“I didn't think I would be either.”  
“Just this once then. Please.”  
Blast Off heaved a sigh. They needed this, he felt it like a raw nerve where the bond was. Like a fraying rope. It had been so long.  
“Mirage rand deft fingers over his face. “I know you've said no before; that the stronger it is the harder it can break. But I need you close. Please.”  
Nodding Blast Off turned his head to kiss the fingers stroking him. “Yes.”  
He smiled at the smaller noble, a genuine smile like he'd not had since before the war.  
When the plates folded away and their sparks met he wished more than anything that he could stay just as they were forever in this comfort. When his Autobot spy slipped away he wished more than anything that he were dead.


End file.
